Sora I think I think i love you
by DiZ Kyoraku
Summary: This is my first series of SoraXRiku Doujinji after that proceed to IchigoXrengi ENJOI!
1. The beginning part 1

Soras Diary Entry 1

Today Destiny Islands was good, What was weird was when that I came home someone said "I like to brush my teeth so a long stick can go in and out of my mouth" then I realized, I was looking in a mirror. Riku held my hand to help me outta the water. I slipped on purpose so he can fall on top of me *blush* but he caught himself awwwe but this is borin see ya tmmrw


	2. The beginning part 2

Rikus Diary Entry 01

I LOVED TODAY! Sora tried to pull me into the water but if I had gone in things would've led to another & we would've ended up having sex in the open I want his first time to be special and discrete. See ya Tmmrw,

Riku 3

P.S. Imm gonna do it when the time is right mmhhmhmhmm I can only imagine how cute & tight his ass will be! 333


	3. So th this is how you really feel?

Soras Diary! Entry 2

Today was good. Riku asked me something….. He said "Will you be able to do Anything for me?" And of course I said yes He said "You sure?" Again I said yeah of course. After I said that, He turned his head and I couldn't see his beautiful eyes. Then he turned back, Brushed his hand against my cheek around my ear and tilted his head and started kissing me. Im Talking about lip-locking, tounge wrestling, KISSING. It felt sooo good MHMM but then I realized his other hand was going lower…. And I had a a boner so I pulled back and ran home, hope I didn't make him feel bad…..

Sora \^\^/^/


	4. The Aftermath part 1

**Riku's Diary Entry 02**

**Today ended in a FAILURE! I kissed sora right on the lips. It was sooo Romantic Thank god it was night! But I was hoping it'd lead to something else but right when I was reaching lower he backed off and went home…. I think it might've been because I saw his boner :3 ;D just in case imma back off for a bit, yeah sounds like a plan!**

**Riku 33**

**P.S. don't forget! Email is **

**Pass ***********


	5. The Aftermath part 2

Soras |XXXXXXX Diary JOURNAL!!! ENTRY3

Today I was prepared I was thinking of naked Kairai so I know I wont get wood. But I prepared for nothing instead of being next to me even looking at me he didn't do a thing just walked around….To think I really was thinking about having passionate sex with him today……. Well whatever I should probably write down my stupid E-Mail 

**********


	6. Online Encounter Part 1

Inbox:35|Drafts:3|Outbox:26|Contacts:5|Logged in as Kingsora13

*CLICK*

News

Sports

Wheather Yahoo is Loading 20%

Updates

Other


	7. Online Encounter Part 2

Inbox|NEW|UNREAD

N| Dreamer15: [no subject]

N| Dreamer15: [no subject]

N| Your order of "E-Z penis pump" Has Shipped, Track Order…

R| Penis Enlargement pills/BUY NOW!

N| Contact: Dreamer15 has been added to your list Chat Now!

R| Meet Hot new singles in: Destiny Islands

N| Piknik confirmation E-Mail

N| BEST BUY!

R| Teen Stress: How To tell your parents you Gay

R| Your subscription to Yaoi/Doujinji has been added!

R| Kairaixoxo: Here's those pix you wantd

R| Unknown

R| Penthouse Forum

R| File 01 LIVE NUDE DUDES has been downloaded Click Link

R| Download faster Y-mail Loader!

Yahoo Loader 100%

* * *

| Dreamer15 has requested to Chat|

| Yes? No? |

|_____*CLICK*_______________|


	8. Online Encounter Part 3

Riku) Hey!

Sora) Oh hi :3

Riku) heh

Sora) Whats so funny?

Riku) nothing

Sora) mhm okay

Riku) its just that you act like a kid

Sora) HEY! We are kids er teens

Riku) you got that right

Sora) lol

Riku) Hey wats ur ?

Sora) uhhh ill call you ill ask kairai

Riku) oh okay…

Sora) what?

Riku) I want to talk on the phone later

Sora) well if you must know its **********

Riku) OH THX!!! Hey um can we talk about something?

Sora) suuure

Riku) OK

Sora) What about?

Riku) yesterday

Sora) ………

Riku) Well do you wanna talk about it?

Sora) uhhhh idk

Riku) well was it OKAY?

Sora) what?

Riku) the kiss….

Sora) *blush*

Riku) J so it was? Huh?

Sora) suuure I guess:3

Riku) Why did you run away? And were your parent mad that you were out at 11:30?

Sora) Its Embarrising…… and nah its cool

Riku) Oh okay that's good AND TELL MEH PLEASE!

Sora) Well I……. I got "excited"

Riku) You got wood?

Sora) Don't say it like that!

Riku) why sora your making me blush 3

Sora) mmhmhhmhm

Riku) well did you ever wanna do it again? xD

Sora) umm okay?

Riku) Don't be modest!

Sora) neeeh fine daily please? xD

Riku) lol seriously tho?

Sora) yeah

Riku) yay

Sora) mmmhmhm can I ask you sumthing?

Riku) of course!

Sora) have you….

Riku) have I what?

Sora) thought

Riku) thought about what?

Sora) …….um……sex?

Riku) ummmm hold on

Sora) okay

Riku) bakk

Sora) OKAY so have you?

Riku) to be honest yes

Sora) oh……with who?

Dreamer15 has logged out

Send message

Y N

*click*


End file.
